El escritor y sus delirios
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Futuro conjunto de viñetas/drabbles sobre Takeru y sus problemas para escribir. Cuarto delirio: innecesario. Breve, mucho.
1. Inspiración

_Cuando no sé qué escribir, escribo sobre qué escribir._

**El escritor y sus delirios**

**1. Inspiración**

_**La inspiración existe, pero tiene que encontrarte trabajando (Pablo Picasso)**_

No lo sé. No estoy mucho mejor.

¿Hay algo que no te haya dicho? Podría aparecer en cualquier momento, podría sentarse contigo a tomar el sol, podría despertarte de un portazo en medio de la noche. Llorarte y tirarte de los pelos hasta que le hagas un poco de caso. Chillar porque estás demasiado ocupado. Irse.

Volverá, créeme. Siempre lo hace. Aquí dónde me ves, yo ya no la encuentro. Pero sé que vendrá.

Te dirán que no es más que un estado de ánimo, más que una tristeza o una ilusión. Dirán que intentas evitar componer, porque solo hablarías sobre el fracaso. Que tratas de evitar escucharlo de tu boca, dicen que solo te importa tu propia opinión ¿Sabes qué pienso? Hay un sitio en el que se esconde. Se aburre.

Así que ven, siéntate conmigo. Toca, haz lo que sepas hacer, para lo que has nacido. Imita a otros. Imítate a ti mismo. Tiene que saber lo listo que estás. Cántame otra vez esa vieja canción, la de aquel poeta.

No, las tuyas no, sabes que no eres el genio de la familia.

¿Qué te parece? Tú me ayudas a mí y yo te ayudo a ti. Empieza una frase, yo la acabo. Vamos juntos, que nos pille entretenidos.

Suelta eso, deja que salga sola. Sé que lo hará.

¿Te gusta esta frase? _Te fuiste, ladrona de palabras._

Sabía que te gustaría. No saber empezar no es el peor principio.

* * *

**Notas pesadas**: Pues aquí vengo yo, con otra futura colección de viñetas (me encantan las viñetas).

Todo surgió hace meses, estaba escribiendo Días sin y pensé que algún día debería utilizar mi propia frustración al escribir con Takeru, personaje que hasta ese fic me había pasado bastante desapercibido. Menuda injusticia. Ya vendré a por más, me frustro demasiado.


	2. Imaginación

_Otra vez esa sensación… _

**El escritor y sus delirios**

**2. Imaginación**

**_La imaginación es la voz del atrevimiento (Henry Miller)_**

Ven, mira esta caja. Desconocía que siguiera conservando estos dibujos.

Me acordaba de este, los árboles azules. Quise hacer un cuento con ello, robarle las ideas a mi yo infante. Aún hoy sigo imitándole.

¿Sabes cómo se hace? Di una palabra, piensa un adjetivo. Uno que nadie más vaya a pensar (vamos a fingir que no lo harán). Vamos a fingir… la creatividad ha muerto. Di árbol y piensa en el verde. No te preguntes si está marchito, si está desnudo con naranjas colgadas como luces, si lo han serrado o arde.

Di jaula. No pienses en pájaros, ni siquiera en sueños. Una tarta entre rejas. No te rías, es una gran historia. Un hombre que encierra dulces ¿por qué lo hace? Ahí tienes algo que contar.

La maestra dijo que los árboles no son azules. Yo le dije «aquí lo son». Era necesario decir que lo eran.

Había un chico, ¿te acuerdas de él? Le pedían árboles y dibujaba cementerios. Grandioso.

Pero este no es mi dibujo, lo recuerdo bien. Podías contar todas las hojas de diferentes tamaños, tenía una sombra violeta y el reflejo era grisáceo. Parecía plata. Esto son garabatos con un nombre. Por eso prefiero las palabras.

Lo acabé en casa. Tú estabas con tu música, yo dibujaba. Mamá con su libro, papá acariciándole las piernas.

¿Te creerás que, de toda esta caja, es lo único que recuerdo? Nos pasamos así como diez años.

Es normal que no lo recuerdes, eras demasiado mayor.

* * *

**Notas pesadas2**: Había otra frase que expresaba lo que intentaba decir, algo así como que la imaginación era lo único que nos ayudaba a borrar los malos recuerdos, pero no encontré de quién era. Había otra, de un tal Picasso, "todo lo que puede ser imaginado es real", pero yo creo que la del Miller lo vale y que él de atrevimiento sabía un rato, así que a hacerle caso se ha dicho.


	3. Incentivo

_Digamos, por ejemplo, que me acordé de ti..._

**El escritor y sus delirios**

**3. Incentivo**

**_Cuando el misterio es demasiado impresionante, es imposible desobedecer_ _(El Principito)_**

Mi madre era una mujer estricta a su manera. No lo eran sus horarios ni su humor, tampoco sus dietas o sus abrazos. Pero sí tenía una máxima que aplicaba a casi todo: o lo haces bien o no lo haces. Y cuando decía bien, intentaba decir óptimo. Una radical, no me lo invento.

Nunca me animó a nada. Quería ser pintor, me dijo que moriría de hambre. Quería ser músico, como mi hermano, me dijo que esa vida era muy dura. Ni hablar de jugar en la NBA, al parecer había millones de chicos como yo. Demasiados ilusos y yo era el rey de todos ellos. Se podría decir que destacaba en eso.

Ella tenía razón. Siempre.

Todavía me pregunto qué fue; mi madre leyó ese cuento y me miró tapándose la boca. Yo no sabía cómo podía haberle afectado tanto mi historia, solo la había escrito porque no podía dormir.

Nunca lo dejes, me dijo. Nunca lo dejes. Escribe, porque eres bueno.

Segundos antes de escuchar eso, ya sabía que le obedecería.


	4. Innecesario

_Supongamos que no merece la pena_

**El escritor y sus delirios**

**4. Innecesario.**

_**Todo lo que hace la gente es tan... no sé... no erróneo, ni siquiera malo, ni estúpido necesariamente. Pero sí tan pequeño y sin sentido y... que inspira tristeza (Franny and Zooey, Salinger)**_

Podría hablar de muchas cosas. Es cierto que hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, no como antes. Podría contarte, por ejemplo...

Supongo que lo has hecho alguna vez. Acabas de comprar un regalo para alguien, quizás alguien importante, y le arrancas el precio. Todos lo hacemos así ¿no? Nunca he sabido qué pasa si lo dejas. Me pregunto si eso cambiaría su valor. Me pregunto esa clase de estupideces todos los días.

Hablando de regalos. La vida es un regalo. Quiero decir, me preguntan por qué soy feliz, como si tuviera que ser de otra manera. Como si hiciera algo anormal. Como si hubiésemos encontrado el precio, tirado en la basura, y ya nunca más fuera a valer lo mismo.

¿Sabes que te digo? Cada día doy las gracias por vivir, simplemente por eso.

Estás en tu derecho. Podría dejar de escribir, te diré que cada vez disfruto menos. Podría decirte que... estoy cansado. Es cierto. De este mundo al revés me he cansado y es mi derecho cansarme si quiero. Pero aquí sigo, escribiendo.

Canta tus letras tristes. Yo sigo con mis cartas a nadie. Mójate los dedos con el miedo. Y mételos en la boca, para comerlo.

Y... escribe más letras tristes.

Di, por ejemplo, que podrías hablar de muchas cosas, pero si tuvieras que escoger un tema, sería que no te apetece hablar. No como antes.

O que la vida es un regalo.


End file.
